The newest 'Winchester'
by Insane-Discord
Summary: When a girl comes to live with the Winchester brothers after her mother is killed by a demon, to what lengths will she go to stop others from having the same happen to them? What adventures will the newest "Winchester" encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me again, back with a** ** _new_** **story! Please leave reviews on how you liked it, any ideas on twists and such, and maybe leave a fav?**

 **[•]**

The pitter patter of the rain was audible on the windshield of the car. I watched as trees, farms, and fields passed by us as we drove onward. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Hannah . I am 16 years old. About two years ago I was found by two brothers known as Dean and Sam Winchester. I have lived with them ever since the night my mother was killed by what I now know was a demon. She was all I had, as my father died serving in Iraq, and that devil spawn took her away from me! Now, I'm traveling across the country "Hunting things, saving people: the family business" as Dean would say. It's not the life I always imagined I'd have, but it's the life I got. The life that was thrown at me 2 years ago when that son of gun killed my mother, leaving me parentless; and you wanna know something? _I wouldn't trade it for the world._ Because family doesn't end with blood, and I know this to be true because now have a new family. A chance to prevent what happened to me from happening to someone else. My name is Hannah _Winchester_ , and this is my story.


	2. Of Songs and Studies

**Disclaimer||**

 **I do not own Supernatural, or any of it's characters! The only piece I own is Hannah 'Winchester' who is © to me!**

)-_=_-(

"Dean. Dean. DEAN!" Yelled a feminine voce from the back of the Winchester's black 1967 Impala.

"What now Hannah?" Responded a voice with an exasperated sigh, belonging to the eldest currently in the vehicle, Dean

"How much longer till we get to Bobby's house? "

"About another hour... why?"

"Because... It's getting late and I'm. Tired."

"It's only 8:00! We've been on the road longer than this before! Remember that Vampire nest in Boston? We drove longer that time than we are now and you didn't complain."

Sam listened to the two bicker, occasionally looking up from the book he was reading. He hadn't actually sat down and read just because he wanted to for quiet some time now, " _and I was enjoying it until these two decided to start arguing."_ he thought to himself. Finally, after about fifteen more minutes of bickering, he spoke up "Hey! Guys, guys stop arguing?'

"College boy trying to get some reading in huh? Sorry to break it to ya, but your a little past due on that assignment Sammy." Dean teased, earning a snicker from Hannah and a glare from his younger brother

"Shut up Dean." Sam responded with a mock-tired tone.

Dean shrugged, going back to focusing on the road. "Just saying..." he said under his breath

Silence. For 30 minutes that's all there was. Hannah decided to try and get at least _some_ form of noise to present itself

"Hey, can we try the radio?" She asked

Sam's eyes widened, looking back at her. A silent plea to not engage Dean into his old, "out-of-date" music flashed across his gaze. He wasn't quick enough.

Dean smirked, then turned on one of his tapes

"Aww... come on Dean!"

"Don't 'awww' me Sam. You know the rules."

Hannah chuckled, speaking up "Yeah Sam, don't you just love this type of music?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Great. Both of you gonna insult and tease me know? Gosh, I'd rather be stuck in a room trying to explain the laws of gravity to angels..."

Hannah's eyes lit up. She'd never met one of the angels. She was always gone when their most frequent Angelic rebellious soldier, Castiel, visited. She wouldn't mind actually meeting one for once.

"That can be arranged" Dean started, and was about to make a quick call to Cas when Sam slapped a hand over his brother's mouth.

"I didn't mean literally."

With another shrug, Dean pried Sam's hand off his mouth with one hand still on the wheel. "Another 30 minutes and we'll be at Bobby's... just go back to your studying there graduate."

)-_=_-(

Hannah jumped out of the car, shutting the door a little too hard and earning a warning glare from Dean. _'Oh right, wouldn't want to hurt his baby would I?'_

Just then a figure came out of the door, greeting them "What took you idjits so long? I thought you said you'd be here at 8 and it's 9!" came the voice of Bobby

"Dean made us stop for-"

"an emergency" Dean answered quickly, cutting off Sam before he had the chance to finish what he was about to say

Bobby rolled his eyes "Well, you better get your butts in here. We got an uninvited visitor, and a passenger he picked up along the way.

With a unnerving silence, all four of them made their way into the house. Hannah sighed, glad they were finally off the road. She had always liked staying at the old hunter's house. But what they found when they walked inside almost made her change her mind. There were two figures she didn't know or even recognize. One, who was standing in the doorway with his back facing the three Winchesters and Bobby, was dressed up in a black suit, with a black coat on. He didn't have a full head of hair, but he also wasn't bald and he had bruises, cuts, and scrapes scattered about his face, head, and arms. The other was sprawled on Bobby's couch, a calculative gaze going over all the people in the room despite a look of exhaustion in them. He had on a trenchcoat, and what looked like a suit under it with a blue tie; accompanying this was both dried and somewhat-wet blood on his coat and face.

Dean was the first one to start to rush over, just as the man in the doorway turned around

"Hello boys."

)-_=_-(

 **So sorry for the late and also short chapter update! Been super busy along with a mild case if writer's block for this story. Hope you guys like this chapter, even though it may be short! What do you think has happened to our 'favorite'(well, my favorite, might not be yours xD) demon and angel? Cavs, reviews/ comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated!**

 **Have a great week, day, year, millennia, idk... whatever,**

 **Tess**


	3. Update News

p style="text-align: center;"strongHello t the few that read this story, if any! I am so sorry for lack of updates, and have come back with good news! I am going to do a little rewrite on the little I have up, and then am going to continue writing this story! Anyways, that's about it! Hope you have a great day, week, year, millennia; idk, whatever! Bai~/strong/p 


End file.
